percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aiden Morris
Aiden Morris 'is the demigod son of Anake, the Protogenoi of Necessity and Inevitablility (Fate). He is a powerful demigod having the powers of precognition and postcognition. He can forsee anything he wishes to with minor and at times major visibility. Aiden is said to have been a twin, although it's unknown where his brother is. Biography Aiden was born on July 1, eighteen years before the events of The Enemies are Protogenoi. He at first was said to have lives with his twin brother and his father. It's unknown what happened to them, but at some point in time Aiden moved away. Aiden eventually stumbled upon the abilities of using pre and postcognition. Eventually Aiden foresaw a war, where he would need the help of others and foresaw a demigod daughter of Chaos rounding up protogenoi left and right. Aiden search month and months for the demigod and eventually he found her after the group was formed. Aiden also was capable of fighting a number of monsters along the way. Eventually when he found the demigods he noticed that the Olivia he had seen in his visions was different from the one he saw in person. Aiden joined the group after proving his powers by fighting Olivia in combat. Personality Aiden is described to be rather rash. He understands his abilities very well, and because of his powers he can afford to be quick and hasty about things. He seeks to change the future where the Protogenoi win and Gaea's reign shall rule. Aiden is very into women and also has shown a paculiar interest in Oliva, rather it be in her abilities or the simple fact that he likes her is unknown. Appearance Aiden is described to have dirty blonde curly hair and blue eyes. He is often shown to sport a black leather jacket and a white v neck t shirt, along with navy blue western denims. He is considered to be good looking and seems to also have a mysterious tatoo on his left bicep. Relationships Powers & Abilities Being a child of Anake, Aiden is capable of using above average demigod powers. Demigod Abilities *'Precognitoon: He can see into the future. his powers on this are very powerful even stronger than the oracles'. It's unknown why he has such good accuracy with this power and can use it lightly. *'Postcognition: '''He can see into the past, this ability allows him to know how to correct errors in the future. He can also have flashbacks to the past whenever he wants. It also is a mysterious ability that he has good accuracy on. *'Swordsmenship: 'He is great at swordsmenship, this might be due to the fact that he has seen the best train and grow. He might also just be using his precognition in order to see where his enemy will attack, although it's unlikely because that is such a fixed set of sequences. *'Telekinesis: 'He can leveltate objects, and himself, this ability of his is very limited to the point where he can barely control it. At times he could actually fail and drop objects and even people. *'Pyrokinesis (Limited): '''Unknown how he learned how to use fire, although he could only use it when he is in a dire situation. His control on this is very low, and at times he could even burn himself. Unknown how this happens but it can. Trivia *Aiden is inspired from a character from one of my to be stories: The Lycans. *Aiden is a very powerful demigod although he isn't very intuned with his powers. *He might actually know where his brother is at, although he leads that he doesn't. *Anake seems to have blessed him with many powers. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Anake